


Trouble in Paradise

by Anonymous



Category: The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: No One Is Okay, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 10:10:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16910979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The Canfields are known as the eight person family who live in the large beach shack, the perfect family...No family is perfect.- Vincenzo hears voices.- Katharine has extremely perverted feelings for their eldest.- Payton wants to know what she did wrong in a previous life.- Kieran doesn't like the way his friends treat everyone.- Haley struggles to fight the feelings she has for her sister.- Dustin suffers with depression.- Adeline fears the sun.- Jimmie doesn't know how to tell his family he's gay.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings:  
> \- Mother/Daughter incest  
> \- One-sided incest  
> \- Non-consensual sex  
> \- Rape

Payton’s limbs felt numb as she dropped on one of the sofas following her workout, she should probably have a bath but she couldn’t bring herself to move, she heard the front door open and raised her head slightly to see who was there. Her mother stood before her, briefcase clutched in her hand.

“Payton?”

“Hey mom.” He greeted tiredly, watching as her mother quickly put the briefcase away before heading over to her.

“Let’s get you cleaned up darling.” She leaned heavily against her as she was lead to the bathroom; her mom sat her on the toilet seat and filled the bath.

“I’ll go and fetch you some clothes.” Payton nodded in thanks and cleaned herself up as quickly as her weary muscles would allow. She climbed out just in time for her mom to come barging back through the door, the older woman’s eyes darkening when she saw her. Payton watched as her mother approached her, brows furrowing in confusion when she started running a hand through her hair.

“Mom?” She felt a hand cover her mouth and watched in confusion as her mother stared at her.

“You look so beautiful.” Payton immediately decided she didn’t like where this was going and tried to push the hand away only for her head to be pushed firmly against the wall. She watched her mom pull a blindfold from her pocket and struggled as it was tied around her eyes. She heard a tearing sound and froze when she felt something sticky being wrapped around her wrists.

“No mom, please.” She was once again shoved against the wall and felt her arms being raised above her head, she felt the blindfold come loose and realised that her mother had taken her business suit off. She stared at the duct tape around her hands and watched with horror as her mother placed another piece over her mouth. She tried to scream but the sound was easily muffled.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this.” She felt her mother’s hand rub appreciatively at the toned muscle on her stomach, shame stirring when they moved to cup her breasts.

“Oh Payton, you have no idea how perfect you look now.” She watched as her mother slipped a rubber glove on each hand before forcing a finger inside of her. Payton felt tears blurring her eyes at the fact her own mother was taking advantage of her. The other woman drew back before forcing two in, Payton riving in discomfort.

“So, so beautiful.” Her mother leaned forward, giving Payton an eyeful of two large breasts regardless of her attempts to look away. Her mother drew back and Payton felt it as three fingers were forced inside of her, the tears were coming fast now. Her mother kept repeating the action until Payton had cried all of her tears.

“You’re such a good girl.” The woman praised, leaning down to briefly suck one of her breasts, she pulled the duct tape of gently. Payton’s throat was too raw to speak. She watched, motionlessly as her mother re-clothed herself before cleaning Payton up. The woman helped her into a pair of sweatpants and her sweater before cradling her close to her chest.

“You were so good.” She praised as she stood up, Payton still cradled in her arms. Payton didn’t feel much like an adult with an actual job as she was carried up the stairs to her room, she just felt numb as she was placed under the covers.

“I’ll see you in the morning my beautiful girl.” Her mother once again praised as she left the room, Payton waited until she heard the door lock before she allowed anymore tears to fall.


	2. Chapter 2

Payton watched numbly as day bled into night, she hadn’t moved once, not even when she heard the others gathering downstairs for supper. She was still horrified at what had happened earlier, she saw a shadow cover the light filtering in through the door window. She heard the lock click and watched as her mother came through the door, a bowl held firmly under her hand. She immediately began shivering, no longer feeling safe in this woman’s presence.

“Come on dear, you have to eat something.” She mutely watched as the woman came nearer, barely glancing at the bowl when it was placed on the floor next to her bed.

“There’s my beautiful girl.” Her mother smiled as she pulled the quilt back, Payton’s shivers only became worse.

“Oh you poor thing.” She felt her mother’s arms wrap around her and pull her onto the floor, watched as the older woman re-locked the door and covered the window with a blanket, she really didn’t like where this was going.

“Let’s get you warmed up.” She watched her mother slip out of her jeans, attaching a clip-on to a harness. Payton tried to move away but her limbs weren’t working, she felt a pair of hands slip into her sweatpants, felt them being slipped from her body, her sweater and underwear quickly following.

“Every time I thrust into you, you eat some of that food.” The woman ordered. Payton barely had time to breathe before the plastic was forced into her rear, she choked back the tears and did as instructed, fearing what would happen if she didn’t. This continued until the bowl was empty, and Payton slumped in relief when her mother pulled away. She watched as her mother sat down on the chair next to her bed before lifting her up and cradling her against her chest.

“W-why?” She watched as her mother removed her jacket, shirt and bra before forcing Payton’s mouth against her breast.

“Drink baby, drink for mommy.” Payton felt humiliated as she did as instructed, tears blurring her vision. She didn’t understand why was this happening to her?

 “You’re so perfect.” Her mother praised as she kept a firm hold of her head.

“You’re my little baby, you’ve grown so much but mommy’s here now, mommy’s here.” She felt her head being pulled back felt her mother’s tongue being forced into her mouth. Her mother eventually pulled away and smiled, it was probably meant to be assuring.

“Mommy’s not going to let you get hurt anymore.” No, no she couldn’t. Payton tried to stand up only for the arms around her to tighten.

“Easy baby, easy.” She felt the tears again as a diaper was pulled up her legs, watched as her mother pulled out the roll of duct tape again.

“Please no.” She rasped as she watched the tape being bound around her ankles.

“It’s okay, I’ve got you.” She felt herself being seated on her bed and watched as her mother forced a pair of padded gloves around her hands, sobbing when she couldn’t move any of her fingers. She watched as her wrists were forced behind her back, felt the tape being bound around them.

“Mom please, you can’t do this.” She watched as her mother lifted up a body sock, felt it being put on her, she could tell it was purposefully too tight. Her eyes widened in panic when she realised she couldn’t move her arms at all. She struggled back into a sitting position, immediately hating the look of pride on her mother’s face.

“My talented little girl.” Her mother kissed her again, her tongue staying in her mouth longer this time. Her mother eventually pulled away and Payton watched in horror as her mother forced a pacifier into her mouth before placing a strip of duct tape around it.

“This is for your own good.” Her mother stated as she gently pushed her back against the mattress, Payton didn’t have time to adjust before she felt her mother straddling her, she saw a black strap in her mother’s hands and felt the tears stirring again when her feet were suddenly pulled tight against the bed. She felt her mother work up her legs before changing her position; Payton couldn’t describe the look in her eyes.

“Looks like I’ll have to change this a bit.” She felt the body sock being pulled down, felt the tape being pulled from her wrists before they were bound tightly against her sides, the body sock quickly following.

“There we go.” She watched as her body was strapped to the mattress, her mother not stopping until even her shoulders were trapped.

“You’ll be safe now.” Her mother gently kissed her forehead and Payton watched as the quilt was pulled over her. She felt her mother get up, a buzzing sound catching their attention. She watched as her mother answered her phone.

“Hello, Katharine speaking…oh sorry Payton’s not feeling well right now…no…I’m sorry I don’t think she’ll be able to come into work again…yes of course I’ll tell her…bye.” Payton cried as she watched her only hope of freedom being shattered.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Her mother promised as she left the room, not bothering to remove the drape, the lock clicking signalising end of her freedom.


End file.
